Killer Queen
by Iliraen
Summary: 5th Book. Starts with Mundungus POV, don't be turned off! It is revealed that he is a member of the secret Thieves Guild whose leader has been murdered. Sirius/OC. Hard to summarize. "Mundungus decided that the time to betray the Thieves Guild was now."
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. Duh.***

****Just a taste of what the story is going to be like/about, so short chapter. Much love!****

Chapter One: Dazed and Confused

It was night and that made Mundungus Fletcher's goal of remaining unseen much easier. He shuffled further down into the dark alley, hoping that it would lead him out to a safer place where there were people. He wanted a place with lots and lots of people. But would the murderer really stop the killings just because he would be in public? Mundungus doubted that greatly, and he realized now that the guild he was in was going to change immensely, maybe even be gone forever.

Reaching into his jacket, he fished out a cracked pocket watch that he stolen back when he had first joined the Brotherhood. He was late. Again. He groaned silently, not eager to endure Molly Weasley's wrath for not making it to the Order of the Phoenix meeting on time.

One day he was going to tell them all about his life; the killings, the theft, the fear. He was going to tell them all about the secret Thieves Guild (also known as the Pelf Brotherhood for those who were members), a guild that Dumbledore himself didn't even know of. And, Mundungus thought bitterly, maybe that day was coming sooner than later. With the leader of the Thieves Guild now murdered, the whole league was in disarray over who-dun-it. Normally, it was nothing to worry about. Nearly every leader of the Thieves Guild had been murdered. It happened about every couple of years or so, usually by another member who desired to be in charge. It was nothing personal; it was almost expected…like a time bomb.

But this time was different.

Their leader Dupre was not just murdered; he was brutally mutilated. Body parts were strewn across the room; some of the fragments were drained of everything but the skin and bone. And the worse part was, no one knew who did it. With every other previous leader dismemberment, the murderer had come forward after things were relatively calm. They had to come forward of course, to take the leadership. But this time, there was nothing.

No one had any idea who had done it, and after several hours of waiting for the new leader to announce himself, every member who was in London or close to, was called in to the headquarters to figure out what was going. They had come up with nothing.

No one knew anything.

And that's when reports started pouring in of other guild members being killed in nearly the same fashion. The brotherhood was dispersed immediately from their hideout. All of them were advised to go to a safe place and stay there until the council members decided the guild was secure.

So Mundungus had left at once, going directly to Grimmauld Place, where he technically should have been in the first place anyway. Mundungus only hoped that Molly would be in a relative good mood and would allow him to stay a bit without asking any questions.

All of a sudden Mundungus froze. He forgot. HE FORGOT.

He cursed to himself silently. How could he forget to guard the Potter kid? There was no way Molly would let him stay in the Place now. Was the Potter kid even okay?

_Shit, _Mundungus thought. What was he suppose to do now? Beg Sirius to let him stay? That would most likely not go over well, with Harry being Sirius' godson.

Mundungus grimaced and slumped against the wall. He would have to tell them. Everything. SHIT. That would make him an even bigger target for whoever was ridding the Brotherhood.

Mundungus pulled his black cloak around him more tightly and ducked down another alleyway. The night was getting even later; the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was probably already over. He would have to sneak in. Sleep in one of the empty downstairs room.

He slipped down another alley and heard the bustle of people. He hurried towards the noise and walked straight out onto a busy street. He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief even though he knew he wasn't safe yet.

He had no choice. He would have to go to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Many More Times

Mundungus opened the door to Grimmauld Place extremely carefully. Any type of noise would be sure to wake the portrait of Sirius' mum, and her screaming was the last thing he needed. He stepped inside the doorway. Nothing. The whole place was dark and quiet and he slowly began to relax. Everyone must have already gone to bed. He shut the door and stepped further inside.

"Flithy Mudblood criminal. Dirty thief."

Mundungus froze and his eyes darted down the hallway before he found the source of the mutterings. Kreacher.

"Hiding from the master. Hiding from the killings. Brotherhood won't be long. Thieves won't last."

Mundungus stared at the pathetic creature that was hobbling towards him and Sirius' mother. "How do you know about that?" he whispered, stunned.

Kreacher ignored him. "Bloodsuckers will find him, they will. Will find all the dirty thieves. Kill them all."

Mundungus' mouth dropped open. "Bloodsuckers?" he asked incredulously. "You mean, vampires? Vampires did this?" The whole meaning of finding Thieves Guild's leader Dupre drained of blood and muscle suddenly made sense.

"Why?" Mundungus questioned again. "How? How did they even know about us?"

Kreacher just shuffled by, heading directly to Mrs. Black's portrait.

Mundungus was inflamed with anger. Vampires were almost as secret as his guild. How could they possibly know about it? And why would they be attacking the members when it would most certainly bring attention to them?

But Mundungus wasn't as worried about the vampires as he was about Kreacher. If the annoying, ugly creature knew who was behind the attacks, it most likely meant the Order did too. Or even worse, Voldemort's side knew.

Mundungus stepped in front of Kreacher suddenly. "How do you know about this?" he said menacingly.

Kreacher looked up at him with his pale, distorted eyes. "Stupid thieves doesn't even know. Kill them all soon. Bloodsuckers." Kreacher whispered the last word as if he too was afraid of what the vampires might be capable of.

Mundungus forgot about trying to be quiet and unnoticeable. The Thieves Guild had been there for him at all times; they provided him an outlet. There was no way he was going to let them be threatened.

Mundungus reached out and seized Kreacher by the shoulders and shook him. "How do you know about this?!" he shouted.

The next thing that happened was predictable and Mundungus immediately regretted his reaction. Sirius' mother's curtains flew open and the hideous woman stared at Mundungus with disgust. "FLITHY DIRTY THIEF! STEALING FROM MY HOUSE! TRAITOR!" she shrieked at remarkable volumes.

Mundungus let go of his grip of Kreacher and covered his ears.

"THIEF! THIEF! MUDBLOOD THIEF IN MY HOUSE!"

There were loud _thud_s coming from above and Mundungus groaned. The house was awake.

Remus Lupin was the first one downstairs and he ran past Mundungus to Mrs. Black. He seized the curtains and pulled, but it appeared he used too much effort as the curtain ripped apart in his hand. Lupin stared at the fragment of the curtain, unsure of what to do, but Mundungus knew exactly what the appropriate reaction should be.

He burst out laughing.

Molly and Arthur Weasley then came hurrying down the stairs, followed by a yawning, sleepy Sirius.

At the sight of Sirius, Mrs. Black forgot about Mundungus and went onto a whole new tangent of how Sirius had failed the Black family.

"Go get a towel!" Sirius called over the verbal abuse and Molly scurried off to the kitchen and came back with a large, old orange towel that she threw over Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black continued yelling for several more seconds before dying away into silence, and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then," Mundungus decided now was the time to do damage control. "Sorry I woke 'er up. I'll just be off to bed." He made a move to the stairs, but was blocked by Molly.

Her anger was apparent as she snarled each word viciously. "Where…were…you."

"Ah." Mundungus paused, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. "That's a good question. I'm sure you're all wondering why I didn' watch Harry. Or come to the meeting. Or both."

"Do you know he was expelled from Hogwarts?" Sirius said angrily. Lupin touched his shoulder lightly and made a motion to his mother. "In the kitchen." Sirius pushed Mundungus down the hallway.

As soon as they were safe from Mrs. Black's hearing, all four of them ripped into Mundungus.

"Expelled from Hogwarts! Has to go to a hearing!"

"The Order now has to risk their lives to go get him from his aunt's and uncle's house all because you couldn't do one simple thing!"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to wake up Mrs. Black, along with the whole house, and then laugh about it! Laugh!"

"You better have a good excuse to where you were, because this lack of responsibility won't be tolerated much longer!"

The accusations made Mundungus' head spin and he blinked several times trying to focus on each one.

Arthur suddenly held up his hands. "Wait…wait. Maybe he has a good explanation."

Mundungus smiled at Arthur, welcoming the unfamiliar glimpse of kindness. "I do. I do." He said hurriedly.

"Well?" Molly said impatiently.

Mundungus fidgeted. This was not going to go over well. "I can't tell you." He finally admitted.

Molly's eyes bulged out just like Sirius' mother had only a few seconds ago. "You can't TELL us?"

Mundungus took a step backward. "Not exactly."

All of them erupted into exclamations again.

"Wait! Wait!" Mundungus said quickly, realizing that he would have to get them to let him stay at Grimmauld Place or else he would literally be dead. "I will tell you."

"Good." Molly said, and she crossed her arms.

"But not tonight." Mundungus finished, bracing himself.

"WHAT."

"I can't! I can't!" Mundungus squeaked out. Molly mad was a terrible sight to behold. Those poor Weasley children. "I will! When I hear news! Which will be soon! I just have to stay the night here! And then I'll go get the news tomorrow when it's light and safe! I promise!"

Molly just stared at him and it was Sirius who spoke next. "You want to stay here?"

"I have to."

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed together. "Why?"

Mundungus sighed but before he could say anything, Molly interrupted. "Wait, let me guess." She said mockingly. "You can't tell us."

Mundungus hung his head in response and Molly threw an outburst again. Mundungus decided right then and there that he was sick of this. Sick of being hated because people were just plain ignorant and stupid.

So when Lupin calmed Molly down and turned to Mundungus to calmly ask why he couldn't tell them, Mundungus decided that the time to betray the Thieves Guild was now.


End file.
